The Promise
by Baxter54132
Summary: "We should make a promise to get to the end together. If we make a promise, it will definitely come true!" Ted raises his left hand, extending his pinky out to Cherish. TedxCherish One-shot


So, Flipomatic and I noticed that no one has written a TedXCherish story, so I think it is about time.

This is a prequel, based off the day before the competition starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zatch Bell, and I never will.

* * *

Every 1000 years, 100 mamodo children are selected to compete for the kingship of the mamodo world. Now the world is only one day away from their next contest, and all of the mamodo children are getting prepared for their journey to the human world.

Some are receiving twine sacks for their books, while others are saying goodbye to their forest friends.

The focus of our story is on one young male mamodo who had been an orphan for his whole life, and he is currently dangling his feet off the edge of a cliff. He lies down with a sigh, his gaze focusing on the half crescent moon dangling in the sky.

Ted lazily starts counting the stars, trying to get his mind off of what awaits him in the morning. "One…two…three…"

"Making sure you still know how to count?" A teasing voice echoes from the darkness and Ted rolls his head and can make out the slight shadow of a tall teenage girl. Her arms are crossed, a slight smirk settling on her face as she gazes down at the younger boy.

"Cherish… No… I was just… counting the stars." Ted looks away from Cherish, feeling embarrassed at being caught.

Cherish walks over to the cliff Ted is sitting on and settles down beside him. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. I'm just thinking about tomorrow." Ted keeps his gaze on the stars, not wanting to look at the older teen now laying beside him. He suddenly catches a wiff of Cherish's shampoo and he squeezes his eyes shut as he inhales deeply.

Ted can feel Cherish's bright blue eyes boring into him as she responds. "Tomorrow is going to be so crazy, I can't believe we were both selected to go to the human world."

Ted's eyes slide back open and he raises one hand and balls it into a fist in front of his face. "I'm gonna blow through em all," he promises and punches the air once, causing a small popping noise.

Cherish giggles and Ted snaps his head to the side, feeling his brief anger fade at Cherish's smiling face.

"You need a plan Ted, just fighting everyone isn't always going to work," Cherish scolds Ted lightly, but Ted ignores her advice with a shrug.

"You can handle the plans Cherish, I'll see you at the finish line." Ted sits up, letting his gaze sweep over the large valley below the cliff. "98 people to beat, then you and me can take the castle by storm!"

Cherish shakes her head but sits up as well, feeling warmth spread through her chest as she sees the determination in Ted's eyes.

Ted turns his legs towards Cherish, smiling eagerly at his longtime friend.

"Ok Ted, here's the plan, we need to find partners as quickly as possible, then find each other and team up. Together we will be unstoppable." Cherish figures she is stating the obvious, but Ted nods once as he considers her plan.

Suddenly, Ted's expression lights up. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Cherish feels slightly anxious about asking, because Ted's ideas usually involve destroying things.

Ted shifts eagerly as he continues, "We should make a promise to get to the end together. If we make a promise, it will definitely come true!" Ted raises his left hand, extending his pinky out to Cherish.

As Cherish looks down at Ted's pinky, she feels a smile tug at the corner of her lips. "All right Ted, it's a promise." Cherish reaches up and entwines her pinky with Ted's.

After a moment she releases Ted's pinky and looks up, her blue eyes connecting with Ted's. "I'd better get some sleep, see you tomorrow Ted." Cherish leans in, and quickly presses her lips to Ted's cheek. She rises and quickly leaves before Ted can register the action, and as she walks away she can feel a slight heat settling onto her cheeks.

* * *

I know this is way short, but it's just one moment. If it is popular I may add another chapter with some post manga content. So just saying if you like it please review.


End file.
